james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miles Quaritch
Reasons for changes The first change was chamging "Forgot" to "Forgo", forgo is a better wird ecause he's doing it on purpose. The other thing was my change to the trivia section, just because there's a exosuit dosn't mean he's tying to draw a similairty to one of his old movies, there are similaritys but ultimatly they different enough to be considered differents. for one in Aliens the combantants were pretty equal in size, this battle is mo sybolic of the natural vs the Mechanical. I changed changed it back to saying he has strong morals. Just because he's ruthless dosn't mean he has no morals, he's merciless to his enemys but as he puts it he takes care of his own and he is extremly angry when he feels like he's been betrayed. Then i removed it the part saying "they were just peaceful" that part is most likly a reference to Jake more than anything else.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I meant he has no morals as he has no respect for living things. I mean, he's the antagonist! The bad guy! The one that wants to kill the Na'vis just to get valuable minerals! If that are morals, then we are really bad. If he was betrayed, it was because Jake realized that Quaritch was killing everything just to get those minerals. And if "it is his work", then he should have quit and help the Na'vis, but he had no morals. I mean, the character is great, the actor is great, but the Cameron wrote him as the bad guy. the point is still the same. morals are what a person thinks is right, even badguys have morals. For example, he hates tratiors. Being the villian dosn't mean they don't have morals of some kind, his views a just counter to the protaganist--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 11:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Also Quaritch doesn't care ,uch about the minerals, he cares abput getting his given job done... Of course he would get paid for doing that and the money would probably come from money made off of the unobtanium.... Patriotic? I've removed the following sentence from the "Personality and Traits" section: "He is a patriot with strong morals and pride." This may or may not be true, but it's certainly not supported by the movie. He's clearly shown as the bad guy, and even though he's obviously very dedicated to his "cause," there's nothing patriotic or moral about it. Someone needs to explain this better for it to warrant inclusion. Warpoet 19:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) who ever wrote the top story about Colonel Quaritch is a bad ass just as he was lol hero? um..no, more like evil man trying to ruin everything to the best he can lol. yeah fair enough... they need more resources, because why?? oh that's right they pretty much destroyed their own planet, our planet. now he seeks to destroy another planet all because of money. he doesn't care one bit about the Na'vi or anything else. its not just a case of going somewhere and mining something, it is destroying the planet, homes, family's and everything else the beautiful planet is. its just like someone going to your house tomorrow and saying "hey we are going to tear down your house because we want Unobtainium" what would you think of that?? obviously he was supposed to be the bad guy. yeah Jake may have betrayed his own race, after everything that happened and was going to happen why would you not... he wanted what was right and being with the Na'vi was right in this case. -Avatar- 01:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) the statment about them destroying th planet isn't exactly true, the fact is they a there for the mining, it's not about destroying the planet, if they wanted wipe the life of the planet, they easliy have the tech to do so. Try to look at it from the humans point of view, there in an energy crisis and the Unobtainium can solve that. It no a matter of hating the planet or it's people, there looking out for there race first.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 11:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You do have a point, but the fact they are "there looking out for there race first", fair enough but they are also destroying another one...-Avatar- 11:35, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The whole point of the movie was that destroying another culture because they're an inconvenience to you is wrong. The humans created the energy crisis on their own, and the Na'vi never wronged them, nor did they invite them to Pandora. I doubt they were even honest with the Na'vi about why they needed Unobtanium in the first place - they viewed them as inferior and felt as though they were entitled to resources that belonged to the natives. But yeah, this really is more of a forum discussion... Warpoet 15:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) If I remember correctly, the humans were trying as hard as they could to negotiate and try diplomacy to settle the issue peacefully. The humans needed the Unobtainium, since they were pretty much stranded on the planet, with that being the only way to keep the highly amoral Corporate HQ they worked for interested in their well-being. They were stranded on what was essentially a death world until they harvested enough unobtanium. Nobody but Quaritch and the entire rest of the military wanted to kill the Na'Vi. In case you didn't get the memo from the start of the movie, the Na'Vi were NOT a "nice, peaceful" race. Remember the arrows in the Mining vehicle's tires? Or Quaritch's description of exactly how nasty the Na'Vi's arrows were? Also, the Na'Vi arrogantly rejected all attempts at peaceful contact with the Na'Vi, and continued to raid and distrupt mining operations. The other branches were more tolerant of the Na'Vi than the military because they weren't responsible for preventing everyone being shot to death by toxic, oversized pointy death. So, yeah, Quaritch may have wanted the Na'Vi dead (or at least subdued), but that was because they were killing the humans. How much did you expect the guy in charge of protecting the small group of human survivors to take before saying lethal force needed to be used? -Guest Please keep discussions about article subjects off the Talk Pages, as they are for discussions relating to article maintenance only. You can post things like this in blogs or on the Forum. Also, this particular section of the Page has been quiet since last year, I don't think that the previous commentors are likely to respond. OZZY 13:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Quotes... I may be wrong, but in the quotes it says "What is like, betraying your own kind?", but doesn't he say race and not kind? Like I said I could be wrong. Yeah he says "whats it like to betray your own race" like i said above-Avatar- 08:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) If we want to get particular, it's actually "how's it feel to betray your own race?" I've updated the page. Warpoet 15:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Someone or possibly a few people keep changing his quote "i will not succeed... not with all of you" they remove the "not with all of you", that is the quote yet it is changed time and time again. so, I am recording the IP 128.135.224.149, if the same person persist on editing this, I suggest a warning if possible or a ban. [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 21:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Yet again the qoute has been edited, ip 128.135.224.44 [[User:JayBO|'JayBo']] Talk IRC 22:02, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Proper title Though most articles link to this article under "Colonel Quaritch", the proper title would be his name without his title (as titles can change over time, even though it's not seen within the one film). I propose this article be moved to Miles Quaritch with Colonel Quaritch redirecting, and all links be changed to Miles Quaritch. -- Riffsyphon1024 01:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think you're right, I'll change it right away. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 02:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks much Matias. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 03:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) "Symbolism" section Is it really necessary? I mean, every other character doesn't have a section like that. At most, it should be moved to the "Assault on the Tree of Souls" page. HKT 03:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Jake was fooling himself? What is up with the claim that Jake was fooling himself in the Symbolism section? Jake knew his Avatar was created by humans and that he himself was a human. Jake sided with the Na'vi because he fell in love with the forest, the Omaticaya people and Neytiri and couldn't bare to see them all destroyed by the RDA. Sounds like someone's trying to make Quaritch out to be a hero. Why? He punched a cripple and destroyed a tribe's home which resulted in the deaths of countless innocent Na'vi, all they did was try and defend their home from the invaders. Jake did betray the humans but he wasn't fooling himself about anything! 23:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :You know the difference between fact and the point of view of Quaritch as character, don't you? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 04:08, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :You want facts? Quaritch was wiping out a clan that posed no threat to humans until they started attacking them. He punched a cripple which is sick. Jake was helping the Na'vi out of pure love for them so why don't don't you stop being childish and accept this fact? 11:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :"However, as Quaritch himself alluded to, Quaritch's suit and Jake's Avatar were both the products of human industrial science. This supported Quaritch's view that Jake was a traitor who is only fooling himself ("You think you're one of them?") when he chose to side with the Na'vi." :Note the bit that says "Quaritch's view", as in "point of view". We aren't claiming that Jake actually fooled himself, we're saying that Quaritch believed that Jake was fooling himself, and that he did have "facts" to support his point of view. OZZY 10:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I fail to see how Quaritch's suit or Jake's Avatar being made by man has any significance on Quaritch's view or opinions. What is the point behind this claim? 14:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :The point is that Quaritch believes Jake is fooling himself in thinking that he is truly Omaticaya, as he inhabits an Avatar body which is a human creation. In Quaritch's opinion, Jake cannot ever be able to truly fit in with the Na'vi, because he inhabits a body made by humans that even contains human DNA. Quaritch sees Jake's siding wth the Na'vi as ridiculous because he is essentially human all-round. Quaritch doesn't seem to comprehend just how much the Omaticaya had accepted Jake as one of their own, and that they had seen past Jake being a human in a human-made "Na'vi" body. OZZY 14:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Personality and traits This is about the passage: Quaritch also seems to have no regards for the safety of others, endangering the lives of those inside the Operations Center by allowing the Pandoran air into the building when he kicked the entrance door open so he could personally stop the Avatar team from escaping Hell's Gate, and during the final battle, did nothing to save the crew onboard his destroyed gunship, only saving himself. Imo, this does not make much sense and should be considered highly speculative at best. From his point of view, he did not endanger the lives of those in the Ops Center, since everyone clearly has instructions to have their Exopack available at all times. It is also contrary to what he said to Jake, "I take care of my own". And it was obviously impossible to save the rest of the crew from the Dragon, since it was only a matter of seconds until it would explode. It was a them-or-all situation. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC) As I've already said in the edit summary, Quaritch simply has "destroying the Na'vi" have precedence over "keeping the men safe". Prime example would be the destruction of the Tree of Voices - Quaritch knew full well the Na'vi would retaliate for that and deliberately sacrificied some of his men and equipment to spark a war. Alternatively, it's safe to assume that Quaritch does care about his men. There's no benefit for him to lie about his stance anyways. HKT 20:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Neutrality These articals are ment to report facts, putting things like "He abandoned the Dragon crew" in an attempt to make him seem evil is misplaced. For one on the above mentioned incident, there was nothing he could do, other than try and completethe mission. And the point on himopeing the door was already made, it sound redundant.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 19:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :The intention was not to make him seem evil, but that he made no attempt to help those onboard the Dragon, don't let your love for the character get in the way of this article. RDASUX 20:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I would argue you're dislike of the character is influencing you're decsions. I'm generally impartail, but his faults are duely noted , there is no need to trying to use those two events to try and paint him in a negative light, when there are several ways they can be taken.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 20:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that the part should be removed. It's just reading too much into one scene and it's a matter of perspective (hence speculation). Ask two more persons and you get two more opinions on why he did or did not try to save the crew. Or why he did what he did. --LuckyMan 20:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no feelings towards the character other than the things that we see him do in the film. If Jake was to have abandoned the Na'vi and allowed Quaritch's forces to wipe them out, I would put that fact across, but he didn't. Quaritch on the other hand, made no attempts to help the crew and showed no remorse after escaping. RDASUX 20:37, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Again there was nothing he could of done, and the argument thaat he had no remorse isn't really solid. If he did do you think Quaritch is the type to cry and go ona bout his feelings? No, he's atough sob, he let's his actions speak. Maybe he did have remorse for the death of his crew, mybe he didn't, we don't know and may never know. It's specualtion.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 20:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :: ::So is it staying or going because it's still being removed and put up.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 17:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Again I'll bring up hat hat he did on the Dragon is subjective, he barly had time to get himself off, there was nothing he could of done.--User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 19:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I think, the part starting at "Despite this, Quaritch endangered the lives of those..." to the end of the paragraph should be moved into the Biography section. It has not much to do with his personality, but is only a description of his actions. The "Mask on" sentence should be shortened. It's awful to read. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me, go ahead and do it Faern. RDASUX 21:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Source? "three tours in Nigeria with 1st Reconnaissance Battalion as lieutenant colonel and 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit as Colonel." Where was this sourced from? OZZY 05:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) He says something like that in the movie, towards the beginning. He "didn't get a scratch", then he says, "First day on Pandora?" and points to his three head-scars.